This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and, more specifically, to a harness worn by a person and used to facilitate a plurality of exercises.
The public interest in physical fitness and health has been on the rise in recent years. In particular, aerobic activities such as running, jogging and walking have become increasingly popular and are widely recommended by physicians and others in the health professions for the benefits derived therefrom in the areas of weight control, improved aerobic capacity, increased bone density, lowering of serum cholesterol and low density lipoproteins, and the like. Increasingly, however, it is being recognized that muscular and skeletal imbalances can result if only certain of the body's muscles are used heavily while the others remain unexercised. Further, without regard to other forms of exercise, activity involving movement against resistance and through a wide range of motion will also improve muscle tone, flexibility and strength.
Prior art devices for exercising the upper body adaptable for use during aerobic exercise include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,752 and 1,432,013. The '752 patent teaches a pair of flexible cords that are anchored to a waistband by a pair of pulleys. The flexible cords have handles at their terminal ends which are grasped by the person wearing the device. Exercise is achieved by movement of the person's limbs against the resistance of the flexible cords. In the '013 patent, a pair of flexible cords with intermediate handles are attached to a waistband and yoke at the rear of a person wearing the device. Again, exercise is accomplished by movement of the wearer's arms against the resistance of the cords. Neither prior art device provides for exercise against resistance along a vector other than one originating at the waist of the wearer.